


Craving Company

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Drawn to Will Graham, Hannibal decides he’s going to lure this young man to his dinner table, but why wait? Why not bring breakfast to him?
Relationships: Miriam Lass/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Craving Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to explain after much head-scratching how Hannibal could have arrived in Minnesota at Will’s hotel room with a home-cooked breakfast in Apertíf besides magic or a trip through the Hedge. If you don’t understand my Changeling The Lost reference, ignore me. :) I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me. :)

Will Graham. Hannibal Lecter smiled, picking up his fork, thinking of the young man’s pensive beauty and slightly wild scent, which he struggled to hide, to lock away from the world. 

Unlocking him would be a pleasure. 

Hannibal doubted Will would appreciate the present Hannibal left him in the field, but the imaginative young special agent would be able to use it. The girl’s corpse mounted on the stag’s head would work on Will Graham’s empathy and who knew what would emerge from his imagination?

He himself pictured Will Graham sitting at the other end of the dinner table, filling the room with his intoxicating presence. Such a sweet fantasy, one he would work to make a reality. 

Hannibal found such fantasies often came if he dressed for company, yet sat down for dinner alone. He never minded the silence of his own thoughts, where he could listen to them without interruption, but right now he craved company. Yes, he eventually planned to lure Will Graham to his dinner table, but why wait?

Why not just show up at his hotel room at his hotel room in Minnesota with some sausage and eggs? Instead of driving up to the house on the bluffs where Miriam Lass awaited, to continue their parody of a bond, why not chase after the real thing with someone who wasn’t his prisoner?  


He had some bits of Cassie Boyle left. How appropriate to share them with Will Graham. 

Of course getting a home-cooked meal on a plane would be tricky, but Hannibal Lecter had friends in the cultural arts community with private jets. Even the facilities for cooking on board. Surely one of them would be willing to give him a lift to Minnesota. In fact one of them had shares in a grisly little company in that particular state. She’d been complaining about it, saying she ought to fly out, and take a look at what was happening in person. Asking this favor might be an opportunity and a little more welcome, if Hannibal was willing to whip something up for her on the plane. 

Not Cassie Boyle, though. He would save her for Will Graham. 

Pleased with his little plan, Hannibal Lecter smiled.


End file.
